How Tim learned to like s'mores
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Title says it all, small spoilers for Patriot down 7x23


"How can you not love s'mores?" Tony whined as soon as they got back to his house. "It doesn't count as a real campfire if you eat any s'mores." he continued while pushing Tim towards the shower. "Go shower and wait for me on the bed." Tony smiles before he kisses Tim.

McGee is about to object but when Tony kisses him he knows it is a lost case. The man has something on his mind and he is going to make it happen. He might as well go along with it. He turns around and can't help but let out a small yelp as Ton swats his ass.

He takes a shower and when he is done and dry he walks back in to the bedroom. Tony is sitting on the bed, naked, and is holding a handful of silk ties. Tim sees where it is going and happily jumps on the bed. Tony snorts and secures him to the bedposts. He makes sure that Tim can't get out but it isn't to tight.

Tony watches the man on his bed for a while, Tim was so trusting that Tony almost felt the need to lecture him about it, but it wouldn't help. Tim was trusting to everyone, but he only trusted Tony with his life (in the bedroom that was). He licked his lips as he moved to straddle Tim. He moved his ass a little bit around, making sure that Little Timmy was as interested as big Tim was.

He started with lazy kisses, exploring Tim's mouth, using his hands to explore Tim's chest and teasing his nipples. When Tim started gasping and mumbling Tony moved off him, chuckling at the little whiny sounds he made.

"It is time for you to start appreciating the little miracle that is also known as s'mores."

Tim's eyes widened in both arousal and fear as he thought of what Tony could do to him. Said man walked away from the bedroom only to appear back later with what appeared to be chocolate sauce, marshmallows and biscuits. He placed the items on the bedside table before wandering off again. The next time he returned with a big burning candle, also placing it on the bedside table.

"You start with crackers first." Tony said while he opened the pack of crackers. Grabbing a handful he crumbled them and spread them on Tim's chest. He made sure that he covers as much as he could. He took an other handful out of the bag and spread that out over his belly and hips while carefully avoiding Tim's hard cock. "After that you add a layer of chocolate." he smiled, grabbing the chocolate sauce and covering every inch of the crackers. He closed the cap and was about to put it away when he changed his mind. He opened the lip up again and covered Tim's cock. "That will make a nice desert." Tony said and smiled as he heard the other man whimper.

"Now it is time for my favorite part." Tony grinned. "You warm the marshmallows until they start to melt, then you spread them over the chocolate." He picked a marshmallow out of the bag and started to warm it up, spreading it out over Tim when it became soft. He had only done a little part of Tim but he tossed the bag away. "God, you look good." he said as his eyes darkened with arousal. He started nibbling, licking and biting, slowly clearing Tim from his messy cover.

By the time he was done Tony thought that he was going to explode but Tim was pulling at his restraints, fighting to get free. Tony snuggled up to Tim's side, leaving the man lying there with a hard-on, still restraint. He was to turned on to sleep, but he pretended to, just to torture Tim a little bit more.

Half an hour later he pretended to wake up and was please to see that Tim was still half hard. He gave Tim's nipples a small tug before he sealed his lips around the head of Tim's cock, making the other man gasp in surprise. He uses his tongue until Tim's body is covered in sweat and he is using words that are forbidden in most countries. When all the chocolate is gone Tony let's Tim's dick slip out of his mouth with a wet pop and unties Tim.

"You fuck me." he says before he lets himself fall back on the bad, watching Tim with a lazy grin. He picks up the chocolate sauce and makes a trail from Tony's mouth, over his nipples, round his bellybutton, over his cock and to his left foot. He tosses the bottle away and starts licking up the trail, savoring the taste of Tony. It doesn't take long for McGee and his devious tongue to have Tony trashing on the bed and when that tongue dips in to his bellybutton he is afraid he is going to explode.

Tony's hands grab the sheet while bucking his hips up, hoping that McGee gets the message and finally starts sucking his damn dick. But Tim doesn't take the hint and happily continues to suck the chocolate sauce of Tony. By the time he is clean again his cock is so hard it hurts and it feels like he exists in a bubble, focused on sex and more important, getting off.

Tim slips a finger in to his ass, a very slippery and very welcome finger, But one finger is not enough and he begs Tim to put in more after a few minutes. Suddenly Tim bends one of those deliciously long fingers and Tony sees stars because that is his fucking prostate that Tim just touched there. Tim does it again and he is coming so hard that he might have passed out, but if he had, he isn't going to admit it.

It takes him some time to get his mind working again and when he does he notices that Tim is lapping up his spunk like a damn puppy and it might as well be the hottest thing he has ever seen. "Sorry" he says as his hands search for Tim's cock, hoping to return the favor. But his hand gets slapped away. Tim's cock is hard and red, pre-cum making it's head shiny. It slaps against Tim's stomach with every move his makes and Tony admires his stamina.

It isn't until Tim whispers in his ear that he is going to fuck him that he realizes that there are a lot of fingers up his ass. Tim removes his fingers and slams his cock in to Tony in one trust. Tim continues to ride him, hard and fast. He is panting and sweat is dripping of his forehead and chest, but Tony doesn't care for his own pleasure because he is well fucked and more than satisfied. His is a little bit older now and his body needs some time to prepare for a second round and well, he isn't really up for anything right now. Tony sees that Tim is coming close and he clenches his ass. He smiles a little as he sees Tim's eyes roll back in his head and with a loud grunt he comes.

"I might like s'mores after all" he smiles as he lowers himself on top of Tony, his now soft cock still inside his lover. He should roll of the man, he really should but for that he would need energy, energy he didn't have at the moment.

"Knew you would see it my way." Tony smiles with a lazy grin as he wraps his arms around Tim and nuzzles his nose in the other man's soft hair. Using their combined weight he rolls them over until they are lying on their sides. He grabs some tissues to clean them both as quick as possible so he could close his eyes when he thinks that they are both clean enough and falls asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
